


The Cool Guy

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Brooke and Jeremy are childhood friends, Cool kid Jeremy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Everything's great in Jeremy's life. At least that's what Brooke and everyone else at school thought but one night she finds exactly how much he's been hiding.





	The Cool Guy

"A B-?"

"I tried mom-"

"Clearly not hard enough." The teen sank in his seat at the kitchen table as his mom threw the math test across the table. "I thought you said you were studying last night."

"I was!"

"I checked your phone history and it showed you were talking to someone."

"It was Bro-Brian. He's my math partner." 

"I'm sure." Jeremy flinched as his eyes drifted over to see his dad who still didn't look up from crossword puzzle he was working on. "Your phone privileges have been revoked. Hand it over," the woman stuck out her hand and Jeremy reluctantly gave the device over. "You won't get this back until I see your next A."

"Yes Mom."

"Now get ready, if you want to catch the bus you should leave now." Jeremy grabbed his bag, not looking back at either of his parents as he began to run to the bus stop. Coming to a stop at the edge of the corner he saw a familiar face was already sitting on the bench by the stop sign. 

"Brooke!" Jeremy waved to the blonde as he sat next to her. "You're early."

"Yeah, Bones kept me up all night. He's still not used to the cone on his head."

"Poor doggo."

"You know, maybe he'd be happy to see you again."

"Can't, mom's mad about my grade in math." 

'And she'd have a heart attack of she found out you're a girl.'

"Man, my dad almost had a heart attack when he saw my gym grade."

"How are you failing gym? Even I have an A in it."

"Ditching. I don't do sweat or locker rooms."

"Fair enough." The two's conversation were interrupted by a loud honk and they looked to see Jake in his convertible with a smile, Rich already in the front seat and Chloe in the back.

"Hey love birds, get in or we're gonna be late!"

"Pffft, whatever. It's not like we do anything in homeroom." Brooke and Jeremy sat in the back next to Chloe while Jeremy pulled an Eminem t-shirt out of his bag. 

"Dude, why do you always change in the car?"

"His mom's a hard ass," Jake said as the car began driving down the street. "Thinks all rap and hip hop are the devil's music."

"That's whack," Rich said as Jeremy threw his button up shirt in the smaller teen's face. "Ew this smells like ass."

"At least he doesn't smell like a bottle of axe threw up on him," Chloe added rolling her eyes.

"Whatever," Rich discretely smelled under his arms causing him to make a face. Jeremy laughed before relaxing into the back seat. Most people hated going to school but for him it was the one light in the shit hole that was his life until he could finally graduate and get out of New Jersey. College could not come fast enough.


End file.
